Putor Ravensorrow
Putor Ravensorrow Formerly of Gilnean descent, Dark Apothecary Putor is highly skilled in brewing swift poisons and deadly elixirs. Even though his loyalties now lie with the Dark Lady, he tends to also pursue his own agenda whilst not interfering with the Dark Lady's plans. In Life Early Life Putor was the only child of Kelana Ravenvow and Deviss Ravenvow, a poor Gilnean couple. When he was born, his mother died and his father was deeply depressed ever since. His father took care of him within the alleys of Gilneas until he decided he would take Putor to Lordaeron in order for him to have a better life. Deviss had met up with a woman from Lordaeron named Elinourra Kandren and handed Putor over to her, begging her not to ever tell Putor about him. Elinourra gave Putor a good life in Lordaeron. He grew intelligent and kind, not knowing of his sorrowful past. Eventually Elinourra grew old and her dying days were at hand. She broke her promise by telling Putor of his past since she couldn't bear seeing such a wonderful boy live without knowing his true origin. Putor immediately shrugged her words off as lies, as a joke. But her death gave in seriousness to those words. After his foster mother's death, he changed his last name to Ravensorrow, based upon his real last name and all the sorrow and grief he would've had to put up with if his father was still taking care of him. He retained his polite personality, though he did start occasionaly insulting and fighting with people who gave him a hard time. Not much else is known about his early life. Final Days Not much is known about Putor's final days of life. He was killed during the Scourge invasion of Lordaeron and his body was not found until Sylvanas broke free from the will of the Lich King and took the city of Lordaeron for herself and the Forsaken. It is then that he was resurrected and later became an Apothecary. After Putor became an Apothecary of the Forsaken, he spent most of his time experimenting with potions and elixirs until the return of the Lich King. Undeath Return of The Lich King During the crusade against the Lich King, Putor was promoted to Dark Apothecary and aided the Forsaken with their campaign in Northrend. Some time before the events of Putress' betrayal at the Wrathgate, Putor had secretly allied himself with the lich Venthaz who was a servant of the Burning Legion. Putor did not aid him directly, but rather sabotaged the Horde from within. He wasn't a suspect, as the Horde had thought that agents of the Scourge were sabotaging them. Shortly after the fall of the Lich King, Putor ended his allegiance with Venthaz and returned loyal to the Forsaken. During the Cataclysm When Deathwing arrived during the Cataclysm, Putor was reported missing and not a single Forsaken or Horde member has seen him. His true reason for being reported missing was because of his work in Duskwood. He allied himself to the Burning Legion directly and worked on his experiments in the Duskwood crypts. Some time before the Hour of Twilight events, Putor stopped contacting the Burning Legion and destroyed all traces of his work in Duskwood. He ended his alliance with the Burning Legion and returned to his Forsaken brethren and the Royal Apothecary Society stating that he was: "Contributing to the cause of the Forsaken undercover". ''He has remained completely loyal to the Dark Lady since. The Mists Unraveled After the discovery of Pandaria, Putor spends most of his time on the newly found continent. He is currently researching the flora of the continent in hopes to create new useful brews for the Horde in general. Putor can also be seen socializing with others to make a good reputation for himself for the cause of the Forsaken. Putor occasionaly goes to Hillsbrad to further his work and experiment with the new herbs and plants he finds on Pandaria. Notes * Putor does still have a Gilnean tone to his voice. * He loves cabbages! * Putor also despises rabbit stew. * His habbits consist of: Buying tea randomly and saying ''mate a lot. Category:Forsaken Category:Gilnean Category:Horde Category:Back story